Prison Bust
No one escapes the bloody halls of my prison! Taste the cold metal of my axe! - The Bloody Warden First ever escape dungeon. Campaign Period: 2013-08-30 through 2013-08-31 Story Chapter 1: Begin the Escape The sound of the Bloody Warden's axe scraping on the ground reverberates down the long corridor as he approaches. Now is your only chance to escape! Luckily, your cellmate, a master thief incarcerated for trying to steal the royal jewels, was able to swipe a a Cell Block Key. You tell him you'll provide the muscle if he'lll provide the key, and you decide to escape together. With the Bloody Warden hot on your tail, you make your escape, but you keep an eye on the untrustworthy in case he tries anything sneaky. Cell Block Key: Find the Cell Block Key at Stage 100: Unlock the door to the next area! The key will disappear after 24 hours. Chapter 1 Cell Block Key available until 2013-08-30 Chapter 2: Loud Footsteps Approaching... You managed to get the key and make your way out of the cell block. But an alarm has already been raised, the troll guard, Hardspike, is lowering the stone barricades that block the gate out into the warden's chambers. You have to stop him before those barricades come down or your escape is over. Cell Block Key: Get the Key at Stage 300 in Loud footsteps approaching... This key will disappear after 36 hours. Chapter 2 Cell Block Key available until 2013-08-31 Chapter 3: The Vicious Warden is Coming! You managed to get the next key and slip under the stone barricades before they shut. You open the way to the warden's chambers, but the Bloody Warden has taken a secret passage and has entered his offices ahead of you. He is planning on destroying all the remaining keys leading out of the prison. Get to him before it's too late! Warden's Key: Unlock the door to the next area! Get it at Stage 500 in The Vicious Warden is coming! This key will disappear after 40 hours. Chapter 3 Key available until 2013-08-31 Final Chapter: Free! but Terror Lies Ahead... It's been a long journey, but you have finally gotten out of prison. But there's no time to rest just yet. You have to put as much distance as you can between you and the prison, as the guards are sure to be hot on your tail. As you continue running, a long shadow stretches across the ground ahead of you and from above you hear an immense roar. Your luck appears to have run out, as Dragon has apeared and seems intent on having you as a snack! How to Escape from Prison #You must obtain a key to navigate forward to the next area of the Dungeon! Run as fast as you can to get the Key before time is up! #You can run faster when the prison is under Red Alert, but beware of the warders that are on your tail! The weak should stay put in the shadows during Read Alert. #The jailers are stronger when excited during the Red Alert, but they are also more careless! Defeat them during Red Alert to gain greater spoils! Red Alert! Schedule Run 2x as fast to freedom during Red Alert time. During Red Alert Schedule 2x progress and stronger bosses. Rewards I was able to steal the Key to the first block! Let us join together in our escape! ''- Locke Warriors 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors Item Rewards ''RUAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (I will kill any prisoners that dare escape from the prison!) - Guard Hardspike Berserker Warriors Who dares escape from the walls of my prison? I will make you fodder for my best guard, the Terror Dragon! ''- The Bloody Warden Transformation Potion '''Dragonheart' Reward for Individuals ranked 1-5 in Prison Bust: Chapter 1 Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Eran, the Rival of Gideon *Raise Dragon's Atk & Def 10% *Recover Energy and Stamina 15% faster *Recover Health 10% faster Thief's Friend Reward for Individuals ranked 1-30 in Prison Bust: Chapter 1 Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Locke only once *Gain 10% more Experience *Earn 15% more coins Strong Punch Reward for Individuals ranked 1-25 in Prison Bust: Chapter 2 Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Guard Hardspike only once *Raises Giant Warriors' Atk 5% *Recover Stamina and Health 15% faster Strong Brew Reward for Individuals ranked 1-25 in Prison Bust: Chapter 3 Eternal Dungeon *Transform into The Bloody Warden only once. *Raise Human Warriors' Atk 5% *Recover Stamina, Energy and Health 10% faster ' ' Iron Brew Reward for Individuals ranked 1-5 in Prison Bust: Chapter 4 (Final) Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into The Bloody Warden *Raises Human Warriors Atk 15% *Recover Energy, Stamina and Health 10% faster Sticky Fingers Reward for Individuals ranked 1-5 in Prison Bust: Chapter 4 (Final) Eternal Dungeon *Transform into Locke *Raises Human Warriors' Def 5% *Recover Energy 5% faster *Gain 15% more coins *Earn 10% more Experience ' ' Hard Punch Reward for Individuals ranked 1-5 in Prison Bust: Chapter 4 (Final) Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Guard Hardspike *Raises Giant Warriors Atk 15% *Recover Stamina and Health 15% faster Additional Information *All rewards will be distributed within three (3) business days after the Campaign Period has ended. Category:Eternal Dungeon Category:August 2013 Events